


A Worthy Cunt

by mellodywrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites
Summary: Thor fucks you with his trusty hammer, Mjölnir.
Relationships: Thor/Reader, Thor/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	A Worthy Cunt

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not have been inspired by a certain something I found on etsy 👀

Rubbing your thighs together, you squirm and writhe with laboured breaths as Thor savagely plunged his fingers in and out of your dripping cunt.

“C’mon lil’ girl. Open your legs for me,” Thor growls into your ear, and naturally your legs spread for him and his pace picks up, the palm of his hand slapping against your mound. “There we go, good girl.” He praises, nibbling your ear lobe.

As his thick fingers delve deeper, hitting your g-spot, it's mere seconds before you're cumming and gushing around them, your juices leaking out down his arm. " _Fuck_ Thor! Fuck it feels so good" you whimper. Thor kisses your neck and laughs, relishing how he can make you come undone so easily. You cuddle into him, ready to get some shut eye when Thor _tsks_ at you and turns you on your back again. 

"Where aren't done yet my love." You turn to him confused, hoping to get an explanation as to why the fuck you can't sleep. When Thor lifts his hand, his hammer glides across the room and directly into his palm, the one which had been fucking you relentlessly and now covered in your cum - which was now dripping onto the leather handle. "I know you're worthy of my big cock," he hums, looking down to you, a smirk playing on his lips. You scoff. "But my trusty mjolnir wants to know if you're worthy for them."

You can't help but bark out a laugh, "your hammer? You fucking serious? That thing will rip through me!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. If my cock likes you, surely mjolnir will."

"Oh they're one in the same are they?" You cross your arms and turn away from him. Feeling something scratchy on your shoulder, you turn to see Thor resting his chin on your shoulder giving you puppy eyes and a pout. You sigh, scooting further down the bed and resting your head against the pillows again. You'd be lying if you weren't secretly curious to know if you could take his hammer or not. 

"Wait! We're gonna need lube before we put that thing anywhere need me"

Thor looks to mjolnir then looks at you, eyes dropping to your lips. "Wanna deepthroat it?" 

"Fuck no! Thor get the lube". Giggling to himself at how stubborn you were getting, he leaned back reaching into the bedside drawer pulling out the bottle and squirting a good amount onto the leather strap before rubbing it in. Taking a deep breath and spreading your legs again, Thor brings the tip of hammer to the entrance of your pussy. You couldn't help but moan at the sight as Thor gently pushed mjolnir into your stretched cunt. "Mmm oh my fff- shit!", pushing it all the way till the hilt you let out a sinful cry. Thor watched the whole thing, not once taking his off your glistening cunt as it took his weapon inch by inch. It felt light, and warm - like it could have Thor's own cock inside you right now, save for a slight smooth feeling of the lubed up leather stroking your walls. 

"See." Thor groaned, slightly thrusting his hard cock into your hip. "You do have a worthy cunt." And before you could comprehend his words, Thor dragged mjolnir back out, leaving only the tip before plunging it back in, making you almost black out for a moment. You loved it, you needed more. 

"Fuck me Thor. Please make me cum, please - _please_ " you cried as he pummeled his weapon into your doping cunt the same way he would with his now pre-cum leaking cock. "I'm gonna cum! Fucking hell let me cum Thor I swear to-" he rammed it into your cunt once more, mjolnir hitting your g-spot making your back arch of the bed, legs encasing the weapon to your cunt as your cum squirted out onto mjolnir, Thor's hand and your tummy as you moan fiercely gripping onto Thor's hand. "Ohfuckmefuckme - fuck! Ohhh"

Thor not being able to handle your delicious sounds, rutted up against the tops of your thighs once more before cumming onto your tummy, his cum mixing in with your own. He let out a guttural growl before collapsing next to you.

Pulling his hammer out of you, you winced at how sensitive you were, Thor cupped your pussy and cuddled into you, humming happily as he kissed your cheek.

"Mmm a worthy cunt indeed".


End file.
